The Zodiac Angels
by lexlovesya
Summary: Tohru thought she knew the legend of the Zodiac, but she was wrong. What will happen when she learns that there is actually much more to the story then anyone thought. Secrets will be revealed, hearts will be broken, and Kyo will cus a whole lot of people out. Pairings to be decided.
1. Chapter 1

The Zodiac Angels

**Authors Note: ****Okay so this is going to be a combination of the manga and the anime because of this it may end up being a little weird. This is my second fanfic and I recommend you read the other one as well. Things will make a lot more sense in the long run if you do.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket what so ever.**

_Chapter 1: More to the Zodiac Curse_

**Tohru's POV:**Tohru Honda woke up in her room and smiled to herself. It was only yesterday that Yuki and Kyo Sohma had come to her grandfather's house and took her home with them. _I should never have left in the first place. This is our home now Mom. _Tohru thought as she looked at her mother's picture. _Well I'd better get breakfast started for everyone. _

{MAGICAL TIME SKIP}

"This food was absolutely marvelous Tohru, as to be expected." Shigure Sohma said as he cleaned of his plate.

"What do you want from her now?" Kyo glared at his older cousin.

"Yes Shigure what is it you want from Honda-San?" Yuki added in a calm voice.

"Can't I compliment someone without wanting something in return?" Shigure said in an innocent voice.

"No." both boys responded.

"Tohru! Yuki and Kyo have no faith in me!"

"DON'T GO CRYING TO HER!"

"You _are_ supposed to be the adult Shigure, now what is it you want?"

"Well it isn't really something I want more like something that's already been planned."

"What do you mean Shigure-Kun?" Tohru asked as she began to pile up the dishes.

"Since you will be staying with us a bit more permanently and it isn't right for a young lady to be living alone with three strange men I've decided that another girl should live with us. Now before you say anything Yuki and Kyo she will be a part of the Zodiac Curse and so…"

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU INVITE KAGURA TO LIVE WITH US!" Kyo yelled.

"For once I agree with the cat." Yuki said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Who said anything about Kagura? I was talking about Ayumi-Chan." Yuki and Kyo were both speechless. Tohru looked back and forth between the boys and then tried to break the silence.

"Ummm…" she was interrupted by Yuki.

"She's really back?"

"Why didn't anyone tell us dammit?!" Kyo clenched his fist.

"She only came back last month and was in pretty bad shape. Only Hatori and Akito knew about it, and that was probably for the best. Everyone would have gone to visit her and then she'd never get any rest."

"Who- who is Ayumi Chan?" Tohru asked.

"I am." Came a voice from the door. A girl was there with light brown hair and chocolate colored eyes with pretty long lashes. Her lips were a light pink and formed a shy smile. She wore a purple V-neck, black skinny jeans, and grey converse. All in all she was a very pretty girl. She bowed her head. "You must be Tohru Honda. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Ayumi Sohma and I am an angel of the Chinese Zodiac."

"I thought you were coming tonight Ayumi. I barely told everyone about you staying here." Shigure said as he walked towards the girl. She immediately wrapped her arms around him.

"No way could I wait that long to see you Gure-nii!" She exclaimed in a sweet voice. After breaking the embrace she looked at Yuki and Kyo. "I couldn't stay away from my Yuki-nii and Kyo-nii either." She hugged the boys as well. Ayumi turned her attention to the confused Tohru. "I take it you haven't explained the rest of the legend to her? Poor Honda-San deserves an explanation don't you think?"

"Right as always, Ayumi." Shigure said and then took a seat. "Now Tohru you already know the first part of the Legend of the Zodiac. Now it's time for you to know the rest of the story. You see after all the animals had eaten their fill, God presented each of them with a gift. That gift was a guardian angel, someone who would protect them no matter what. Each animal was united with the angel they were the closest too. The thing is that an angel was meant to join with the cat as well, since he was expected to show up. The angel had already befriended the cat and loved him very much. So after everyone was paired up, this angel got on her knees and begged God to allow her to be with the cat. God was moved by this act and agreed, on one condition: she and the cat would wander the earth forever. The angel was loved very much by the others and they all begged to wander with her. The Zodiac animals who loved their angels also begged to go with them. This made God very angry as he felt they were all being ungrateful. "Very well," he said. "If you all wish to leave that badly you will. The animals, including the cat shall remain together. The angels however will be split apart from both their animal and each other. Only when all the angels and animals are united once again will you be able to return!" and with that he cast everyone from his home. Some time passed and God realized how cruel he had been. He decided that he would suffer along with the ones he had banished, only much worse for he was banishing himself from his home. He brought with him his head angel and together they joined the Zodiac animals." Shigure gave a big sigh and looked at Tohru, who was crying.

_That's so sad! _She thought. _All the angel wanted was to be with the one she loved! The others wanted that too!_

"Can you guess who the head angel is Honda- San?" Yuki asked the teary eyed girl. Tohru gave a small gasp and then looked at a solemn looking Ayumi.

"I- it's Sohma-Kun!" Ayumi looked at her and gave a small smile.

"Please call me Ayumi and you're wrong. My twin sister is the head of the angels."

**Author's Note: ****TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Bet you weren't expecting Ayumi to have a twin now were you? Well that's all for today! See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket; if I did I wouldn't be writing this.**

_Chapter 2: Ayumi's Story_

**Tohru's POV: **"Y-your twin?" Tohru stuttered.

"Yes Tohru, Ayumi has a twin and she is the head of the Zodiac Angels. Her name is Kana. Ayumi is the Angel of the Dog." Shigure explained.

"Oh so Ayumi-Kun is your angel! Will Kana-San be staying with us as well?"

"Unfortunately that is impossible Honda-San." Yuki told the girl.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because Kana doesn't even know we exist." Kyo said and then left the room.

"Kyo-nii!" Ayumi called as she chased after the boy.

"Does Kana-San really not know about you? But how is that even possible?"

"Kana and Ayumi's mother, Haruka, had fallen in love with an American man, named Ryan and her parents did not approve of him. Haruka's sister had already married someone against her parents' wishes and she had been disowned by the family. They didn't want Haruka to follow the same path and so she wasn't allowed to leave the estate. Of course she found a way out and spent lots of time with Ryan. After being with each other for over a year, he proposed to her. Haruka said yes but knew that if they truly wanted to be wed they would need to go to America. This would take some time seeing as she didn't have a passport. As they worked towards getting her one they continued to see each other and well, their desires took over. Haruka soon became pregnant and when the family found out they were furious. However when they learned she was pregnant with the Head Angel, they were very pleased and began to make plans to give the child over to Akito when they were of age. Haruka would never have let this happen though so they searched for a way to separate her from the child. One day they found out she was pregnant with twins and they knew what they would do. They would take the angel and let her keep the other one. What they didn't know is that both babies were angels. The day she gave birth they told her that Ayumi had died; mistaking her for Kana who they later learned was the real Head of the Angels. Haruka was so devastated that she left with her fiancé two days later. We have not heard from her since."

"How do they know that Kana is the Head of the Angels though? And how do you know Ayumi is your angel?"

"On Kana's back is a birthmark in the shape of angel wings, and only the Head Angel has it. The doctor who delivered her told us about the mark after Haruka and Ryan left. As for Ayumi, when an angel and zodiac animal meet, the angel gets a mark on their back indicating that they were joined. I held Ayumi a few days after she was born and a small paw print appeared on her back."

"Poor Ayumi-Kun, never to know her mother, father, or sister." Tohru said softly.

**Ayumi's POV:** Ayumi followed Kyo to the roof and sat next to him. "What's wrong Kyo-nii? "

"What's wrong is the way this damn family thinks! Separating you from the people you were supposed to be closest with."

_And yet you still want to join them._ "Do not be angry for me because I'll find them soon."

"Ayumi, you've been searching for three years! Don't you think it's time to give it a rest?"

"Will you ever stop trying to beat Yuki-nii?"

"…No."

"Then I won't stop looking for my family."

**Author's Note:**** Chapter 2! I really wanted to get this done and posted. This chapter's shorter than the last one but I'll try not to make super short chapters ever. Read my other story as well! It's called More Than I Thought I Was and it's about Ouran Highschool Host Club. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ayumi: Hello everyone! At the moment lexlovesya is arguing with Gure-nii about what I should wear for this chapter so I'll be doing the disclaimer instead! *clears throat* lexlovesya does not own Fruits Basket or things relating to it. So don't sue her. That's all I had to say so the story will be starting now!**

**Lexlovesya: Great news Ayumi! You won't be wearing that frilly maid outfit.**

**Ayumi: Aw but it was so cute!**

_Chapter 3: Princess Ayumi_

**Tohru's POV: **"You look so cute in your school uniform Ayumi-Kun!" Tohru said to the shorter girl.

"I think it looks better on you Tohru-Chan." Ayumi said as she tugged on one of her pigtails. It had only been a week but the two girls had already grown very close to each other. "Arisa-Chan and Saki-Chan are meeting us at school right?" Kana had met the two girls before when they'd spent the night and hit it off with them right away.

"Mm hmm. Let's go down stairs so I can make breakfast for everyone."

"Okay." Ayumi took Tohru's hand and together they made their way to the kitchen. _Ayumi is so small. She reminds me of a little doll. It's hard to believe she's my age especially since she refers to Sohma-Kun and Kyo-Kun as her big brothers._

_"_Good morning Shigure-Kun."

"Good morning Gure-nii!" Kana said as she embraced the novelist. Tohru thought.

"Good morning Ayumi. All ready for your first day of school I see. You look so adorable in your uniform!"

"DON'T BE SUCH A PERVERT!" Kyo yelled as he came downstairs. "SHE'S YOUR GUARDIAN ANGEL DAMMIT!"_ Oh no! _Tohru thought.

"Good morning Kyo-nii!" Ayumi sang than tackled Kyo and enveloped him in an embrace.

"Hey! Get off me! Why do you always have to be so god damn happy all the time?" Kyo said but he was smiling. _I'm so glad Ayumi can get him to smile like that. _Tohru thought as she smiled too.

"Do you all really have to be so loud in the morning?" Yuki said as he came downstairs.

"Good morning Sohma-Kun! You're up late this morning." Tohru said as she placed a plate in front of the sleepy boy.

"Should I wake you up next time Yuki-nii?"

"No Ayumi. The last time I asked you to wake me up you did it by jumping on me and saying 'We have to go to Candy Mountain.'"

"Cut me some slack! I was eleven and it was my first time seeing Charlie the Unicorn."

"Like that changes anything." Kyo said as he opened the fridge.

"Um… what is Charlie the Unicorn?" Ayumi gave a loud gasp and quickly grabbed Tohru's hands.

"As soon as we get home we're going on YouTube!" she announced. _YouTube?_

After breakfast Ayumi rounded everyone up and pushed them out the doors.

"C'mon were going to be late!"

"What the hell are you talking about? School doesn't start for an hour." Kyo said and then punched her on the head.

"Oww! I know but I want to get there as soon as possible!"

"Then why didn't you just say that?" Yuki asked and then sighed.

"Maybe she didn't want too, you damn rat." The two boys then proceeded to argue.

_Today is going to be very… interesting. _Tohru thought as she held hands with Ayumi.

{SKIPPING THROUGH TIME MAGICALLY}

Ayumi sat in her desk as everyone crowded around her with a slight blush on her face. Whenever someone would ask her a question she would stare at the desk and answer them with as few words as possible.

"Is it me or is this kind of like what happened when Orange top came?" Uo asked.

"Yes only instead of mostly girls it's mostly boys and Ayumi isn't jumping out a window." Hana confirmed. _Poor Ayumi-Chan looks so uncomfortable. Maybe we should do something._

"Hey Yuki-Kun is it true?" One of the boys in class asked the girly boy.

"Is what true?"

"You know the rumor that Ayumi is actually a princess and the two of you are engaged?" Yuki seemed rather annoyed by this question but spoke smoothly and calmly.

"Let me shut that rumor down immediately. Ayumi is neither a princess nor my fiancé. In fact I see her as my little sister and care for her in that way very much."

As soon as Yuki spoke these words the girls from the Prince Yuki club immediately began to push people away from Ayumi.

"Move it! Can't you see you're making Princess Ayumi uncomfortable?"

"P-princess?"Ayumi managed to stutter. One of the girls turned to her with a large smile.

"But of course! You are like Prince Yuki's little sister and are therefore a princess!"

"Huh?" Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Ayumi and Uo all said at once.

{MAGICAL TIME SKIP! AGAIN!}

**Ayumi's POV: **"Is this how you feel everyday Yuki-nii?" Ayumi asked the boy as they walked home.

"What do you mean Ayumi?"

"I mean with the whole Prince Yuki thing. It's so exhausting and I think that twenty girls referred to me as 'princess' in less than an hour. That and all the boys kept staring at me."

"Do you think they'll start a 'Princess Ayumi' club?" Tohru asked. _If they do I just might have to kill myself._

"I don't know why they would, she's just Ayumi." Kyo said as they reached the house._ Jeez Kyo-nii, I think you're great too. _ Shigure was inside waiting for them.

"So Ayumi how was your day? Anything exciting happen?" He asked the girl.

"I was made princess, does that count as exciting?" Ayumi sighed and then went upstairs to change. She was so tired of being liked just because she was pretty or related to someone cool. _In about a month none of them will still want to be my friend. Not after seeing the real me. Why is it so hard to find people who like me for who I am? _She thought and then pulled out her iPod. She chose a song, plugged the music player into her stereo, and began to dance.

Tatoe…owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga anata ubatte mo  
Hanarete yuku kokoro nado koko ni wa nai to itte

Kakeyotta senaka ni toikakeru asu ga donna katachi de mo  
Yuruganakatta no wa mou shinjiru koto o wasuretakunakatta kara  
Me o sorasu kuse mo aimai na kaitou mo waraenu uso mo  
Tonari ni inakereba imi sae nijinde yuku

Tatoe…owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga anata ubatte mo  
Hanarete yuku kokoro nado koko ni wa nai to itte

Toosugita kono kyori o umeru kotoba ga mitsukaranai  
Sugisaru kisetsu no naka de oitsukenaku naru koto mo shitteta yo  
Omoidasu yori mo wasurerarenai hibi to ieta kara  
Mou kore ijou ga nakute mo uketomereru

Douka modoru koto no nai toki ni namida o nagasanaide  
Wasurete yuku kokoro nado koko ni wa nai to itte kureru nara

Ushinai de shitta futari no asu ni anata ga naiteru  
Yatto mireta sugao ni wa mou furerarenai

Tatoe…owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga anata ubatte mo  
Wasurenaide "sayonara" ga uso to omoeta hibi o  
Hitorikiri de mita sora mo surechigau naka de mita yume mo  
Ano hi no mama nani mo kawarazu  
Anata no naka de ima mo zutto…

When Ayumi finished she was breathing hard and was surprised to hear clapping from behind her. When she turned around she saw Tohru.

"I didn't know you could dance like that!"

"It's not really anything special. I've been dancing since I was 5 when I learned I had no musical ability. Seriously I can't sing or play any kind of instrument."

"You look so beautiful when you dance though! I can't picture you doing anything else."

"Thank you Tohru-Chan. So what's your hidden talent?"

"Me? I don't really have any kind of talent."

"I don't believe that. In fact now my mission is to find your talent. I hope you realize what you just got yourself into."

"Ummm… should I be worried?"

"…Possibly." Before Tohru could respond Shigure came in with a lap top.

"Weren't you going to show Tohru that one video, Ayumi?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that! C'mon Tohru! Take a seat, relax, and prepare to laugh so hard your ribs will hurt."

"Ayumi, I think you're forgetting something very important." Kyo said as he too entered the room.

"Huh? What?"

"The video is in English." Yuki joined the group. Ayumi immediately kneeled down on the floor in a depressed stance.

"I forgot about that."

"Ummm… maybe you could translate it while we watch." Tohru tried to cheer up the girl. Ayumi immediately sprang back up.

"Excellent idea Tohru-Chan! Now everyone sit down!" Ayumi bounced as she led all of them to her bed and began searching the video. Yuki and Kyo immediately began to argue about the seating arrangement and Tohru had to come up with a solution. Ayumi smiled as she watched the girl's interactions with her cousins. _Tohru-Chan is so great! I can't wait to help her find her talent!_

**Author's Note: ****Woohoo! Chapter three is done! I was watching Charlie the Unicorn while writing this so I had to add it in there. Whoever can write the most references to Charlie the Unicorn will win free virtual chocolate chip cookies! Yum! Seriously though don't forget to review before you leave. Reviews motivate me and bring me happiness. Also they help me decide where to take the story. Honestly I have like ten endings planned and I can't choose them all! Thank you for reading and check out my other story as well! Farewinds.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ayumi: Bonjour! Ciao! Aloha! Any other way you can think of to say "hello"! Welcome to another segment of your favorite show, "So You Think You Can Walk on a Tightrope While Juggling Flaming Torches and Dancing like a Chicken!"**

**Kyo: What the hell are you babbling about now? Just do the freaking disclaimer already.**

**Ayumi: You're no fun Kyo-nii!**

**Kyo: Dammit Ayumi! Quit acting like Shigure!**

**Ayumi: I'm nothing like Gure-nii! Lexlovesya does not own Fruits Basket or its characters. **

**Lexlovesya: Now on to the story!**

_Chapter 4: The True Ayumi_

**Ayumi's POV: **Ayumi sat in her desk and listened to everyone give ideas for the Cultural Festival. Actually it was starting to get on her nerves. When the Prince Yuki Fan girls shot down some girl's idea for a rice ball stand, Ayumi snapped and slammed her hand on her desk. "Just shut the hell up!" She yelled. Everyone looked at the girl with a surprised look. Her bangs covered her eyes and a dark aura surrounded her. "Just because someone gives an idea and Yuki likes it doesn't MEAN YOU HAVE TO SHOOT IT DOWN, DAMMIT! STOP ACTING SO PETTY AND GO FU-," she was cut off by Kyo covering her mouth. He then carried her out of the classroom over his shoulder, Yuki and Tohru followed. Ayumi protested the whole time. "Damn you Kyo! Let me go, I'm not done with those jealous bitches yet! Are you even listening to me dammit? PUT ME DOWN!" Kyo dropped her when they were outside the classroom kneeled in front of her. He grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her.

"Kyo-kun what are you-," Tohru began but Yuki stopped her. He explained that Ayumi had outburst like this sometimes and the only way to stop her was to literally shake her out of it. Kyo started whispering to the girl.

"Mi-mi, you need to stop. Do you understand? I know you're upset about something but that doesn't mean you need to take it out on others."

"You're one to talk Kyo-nii. You haven't called me "Mi-mi" since we were little." She said with tears in her eyes and then hugged the boy. "I'm sorry that I get that way. I try so hard not to be her but, but," She then started crying uncontrollably. Kyo froze, obviously not knowing what to do and Tohru ended up being the one to comfort the girl.

"Ayumi-Chan? It's okay, you don't need to cry. You were just defending that girl. You did a good thing and it's not like this happens all the time."

"It does happen all the time. Whenever I go to a new school or something I snap and then show that side of myself and everyone is afraid of me! I lose all my friends because no one can accept the true me. Yeah you heard right, that's the true me Tohru. I have to force myself to be nice to people and I can't keep it up all the time. I understand if you'd rather stay away from me now." Tohru held the girl in a tight embrace.

"No Ayumi-Chan. That's not the real you, no matter what you think. The real you is the girl who gets happy for the smallest things, who stays so strong even though you were separated from your family, who shows kindness to everyone and everything. Remember when Kyo-Kun was about to step on that bug and you stopped him? That's who you are Ayumi-Chan and that's who you'll always be."

"Thank you Tohru-Chan for having so much faith in me." Then all four students walked back into the classroom together. Ayumi didn't apologize for her actions though, because those girls had it coming. _Huh, let's see how many people call me "princess" now. _She thought bitterly. Just like always people started to avoid Ayumi. The only ones who stuck by her were her cousins, Tohru, Hana, and Uo. Actually Ayumi kind of liked it better that way.

{MAGICALLY FASTFORWARDING THROUGH TIME}

Ayumi sat at her desk at home with an American newspaper article in front of her. The headline read "Mother and grandparents die in car accident leaving behind daughter and son." The article then went on to tell how a woman was going to see her son and daughters recital, along with their grandparents, when they were driven off the road. All three died on impact." Ayumi's eyes began to water as she looked at the picture of the deceased and the children. The girl was a teenager that had light brown hair, chocolate colored eyes, and light pink lips. The caption at the bottom of the photo said her name was Kana Nightingale. A knock sounded at the door and Ayumi wiped her eyes hurriedly.

"Come in." She said. The door opened and Tohru walked in with two cups.

"I brought you some tea. Are you okay?" She asked seeing the girls face. Ayumi sighed.

"Not really. Here read this." She said handing Tohru the article. Tohru frowned.

"It's in English, I can't. I'm sorry." Ayumi gently took it back and translated it for her. When she was done Tohru looked at the picture and gasped when she saw the girl that looked exactly like Ayumi.

"The woman who died is my mother. The children left behind are my twin and brother. The elderly couple is my grandparents on my father's side." She then pulled out another article explain about the death of a Marine. The article dated back ten years ago. "My father died ten years ago in Iraq, fighting for his country." Tohru started crying and Ayumi freaked out.

"AH! Don't cry! It's all right! I didn't know them so I can't really miss them. Actually I feel bad for Kana and Nao. Nao is my little brother." Tohru hugged Ayumi.

"Now you've lost your chance to ever be with your whole family again Ayumi-Chan! I'm so sorry." Ayumi allowed the tears she had been holding back to fall.

"I'm might never meet my father, mother, or grandparents but I can still find my twin and my brother. You know, I met Kana once."

"What? How?" Tohru stared at Ayumi in awe and confusion. Ayumi sat down on her bed and signaled for Tohru to do the same. She took a deep breath and began.

"One day when I was five I ran away from home. I was so bored and tired of the way everyone treated me like a princess so I left." **FLASHBACK:**

Ayumi wondered around the city for a long time. Eventually she ended up at a park across from some apartments and decided to hang out there. She ran towards it but ended up hitting something hard. She fell to the ground. _What the-_

"Oh I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention." A small voice said.

"Yeah I could tell." Ayumi replied rubbing her head. When she looked up it was like looking in a mirror. Her reflection gasped and then hugged her tightly.

"I knew it!" she said. "I knew you were alive! I knew my dreams were right!"

"What are you talking about? Let go of me!" Ayumi demanded.

"Oh I'm sorry! You probably don't know about me Ayumi."

"…How do you know my name?"

"Because I'm your twin, Kana!" Ayumi had been told the story about her mom thinking she died. Akito had told her when she asked why she didn't have a mommy. So when the girl said she was her twin she didn't know how to react.

"No that's impossible. You live in America."

"I do live in America but I'm visiting my Auntie's family. C'mon I'll take you to Mommy! Daddy's not here because he's saving from bad people. Ooh and you can meet our baby brother, Nao!"

"Brother? Mommy? I-I can really see them?" Ayumi fell to her knees and tears started to come.

"Please don't cry Yumi-Chan!" Kana said as she kneeled down next to her._ She called me Yumi-Chan._

"I-I can't help it Ka-Chan. I'm so-so happy that I have a mommy, daddy, and brother. But mostly I'm happy I have a twin sister." Ayumi said as she turned to Kana and held her in an embrace. Kana pulled away and smiled brightly.

"Wait here," she said. "I'll get Mommy and then she can be happy too!" Kana then ran off towards the apartments. Ayumi sat with a smile on her face and then felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Akito smiling the way he does when he's unpleased.

"A-Akito! What are you doing her-," He smacked her across the face.

"You brought this on yourself you know. Leaving like that. Now let's go home so your face can get checked out. I really don't know how you managed to hurt it so bad." Akito took her hand and led her to a car. Ayumi looked behind her as Kana came outside with a woman. She looked around and then the woman scolded her and went back inside. Kana fell to her knees and Ayumi could tell she was crying. _I'm sorry Kana but if Akito knew about you, you'd get hurt too. _She wiped the tears that fell from her face and clenched her hands into fists. _One day I'll find you again Kana and we'll live together with everyone. I promise. _**END OF FLASHBACK**

Kana wiped her tears and then looked at Tohru who did the same. "Tohru," She said. "I need to ask you to do something for me."

"Anything, Ayumi-Chan."

"I need you to help me find Kana. I know she's here now, in Tokyo. I can feel it. My dreams about her are more frequent. She's close, so close. Will you help me find my little sister Tohru?"

"Ofcourse I will Ayumi!" Tohru said then hugged the girl. "When do we start?"

"How about after the Cultural Festival? That way we'll have more time."

"Alright. We'll find your twin, Ayumi-Chan. We'll reunite your family."

**Author's Note: ****Whoo! Chapter 4! Things are gonna start moving faster now. Also this is the point where this story and my other story start coming together. So again I say read it. Don't forget to review! See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shigure: Hello everyone today the task of disclaiming falls to me. I was in the middle of writing too. My editor will be very upset when she discovers I'm gone. (Smiles broadly)But something of this importance is definitely worth-**

**Ayumi: Gure-nii? What are you doing here? It's Yuki-nii's turn for the disclaimer.**

**Yuki: Let me guess, you're harassing your editor again.**

**Shigure: Lexlovesya does not own Fruits Basket!**

**Yuki: You're dodging the question.**

_Chapter 5: Ayumi and Tohru's Date_

Tohru, Yuki, Kyo and Shigure were eating breakfast when Kana ran in, grabbed Tohru's hand, placed a note on the table and ran out of the house. The three males just sat there with identical confused faces. Shigure picked up the paper and started reading it.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" Kyo yelled.

"It says that Kana has kidnapped Tohru for the day so the two of them can go on a date. It also says for you two to try not to kill each other." Shigure summarized.

"Give me that." Yuki took the paper not believing what he said. It read:

"To whom it may concern,

I have kidnapped Tohru for the day so the two of us can go on a date. We won't be home till after dinner so you guys will be left to fend for yourselves. Please do not try to cook, the house will probably burn down.

Lots of love,

Ayumi

P.S Kyo-nii and Yuki-nii please try not to kill each other.

P.P.S CLEAN YOUR ROOM GURE-NII!

"It really does say they're going on a date." Kyo said after he read it.

"We know Stupid Cat. We read it before you."

"Shut the hell up you Damn Rat! I wasn't even talking to you!"

"That's right you talk to yourself."

"Why don't you come over here and say that! I'll beat the crap out of you!" The two assumed their positions but Shigure stepped between them.

"Ayumi wanted you guys to not kill each other, remember? I'm certain that means no fighting."

"Whatever." Kyo said while Yuki responded with a "You're right." Everyone sat at the table in silence for a long time as one thought crossed their mind.

_What am I supposed to do with them gone?_

**Tohru's POV: **Ayumi grabbed Tohru's hand and led the girl out of the house.

"Where are we going Ayumi-Chan?" Tohru asked Kana.

"We spend every day with the guys so I decided we could use a girl's day out! Can you say 'Shopping Trip'?" Ayumi responded as a car pulled up and she pushed Tohru inside.

"Wait shopping trip? But I don't have any money!"

"No but I do. Ah! No protesting! I want to do this Tohru-Chan, you're like my sister and I want to thank you for being such a good friend."

"Well, alright."

"I promise you everything is okay! Just try to enjoy yourself." Ayumi said as the car stopped in the shopping district and the two girls got out. "Where do you want to go first?"

"Well there is this shop I thought had really cute clothes."

"Then let's start there!" Ayumi said as she took Tohru's hand and started skipping towards the direction Tohru had pointed out.

{MAGICAL SKIPPING OF TIME}

Ayumi and Tohru sat together eating lunch. They had bags full of clothes and other things.

"So are you having fun Tohru-Chan?"

"Oh yes! This is really nice. I really like spending time with you Ayumi-Chan!"

"I like spending time with you too."

"Have you found anything on Kana-Chan?" Tohru said in a whisper.

"No I haven't. I'll let you know when I do though so don't worry. C'mon let's go look at some books!" She said taking Tohru's hand. The two of them skipped of towards the book store.

{FASTFORWARDING THROUGH TIME}

"So how was your date?" Shigure asked Ayumi and Tohru as they came inside with a bunch of shopping bags.

"It was nice." Ayumi told her cousin.

"Yes it was very fun." Tohru agreed as she put her bags on the table.

"Where's Yuki-nii and Kyo-nii?"

"Honestly I don't know. They started to argue and then both of them left."

"Of course they did. They really can't go ten minutes without fighting."

"Yes, it's really quite sad." Tohru said with her eyes down. Ayumi looked at her then took her hand.

"C'mon let's put our new clothes away." She said leading Tohru upstairs. "You know Tohru they really are doing better."

"Huh?"

"Yuki-nii and Kyo-nii are getting better. They use to not be able to sit with each other in the same room at all now they can at least get through a few minutes. I think you have something to do with it."

"What me? No I couldn't possibly have anything to do with it."

"Whatever you say Tohru, whatever you say."

{TIME SKIP}

Ayumi walked downstairs and entered the kitchen. She made some ramen and sat down to eat it. Kyo came down as well and started looking in the fridge.

"Can't sleep Kyo-nii?" Ayumi asked causing him to jump.

"God dammit Ayumi don't sneak up on people like that."

"I was down here first and you're the one who's taken martial arts for the past 10 years."

"Whatever. What are you eating?"

"Ramen. Want some?"

"Yeah." Ayumi made Kyo some ramen and the two of them ate in silence together. After a while Ayumi spoke.

"You haven't told Tohru about the cat's_ other_ form have you?"

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"You're going to be living with her for a while so-,"

"I'm only staying here till Shishou comes back. I'll be moving back in with him."

"When is that?"

"A few more months."

"I see. Well it won't be the same here without you Kyo-nii. I for one would miss you very much." Ayumi said with a light blush on her cheeks. "Well goodnight!" She ran upstairs quickly. She closed her door behind her and leaned against it. _It's funny that even after three years I still have a crush on you Kyo._

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't really updated lately. I had writers block. Well I hope you guys liked this chapter! I really wanted to give you more perspective on Ayumi's character. Did anyone expect Ayumi to have a crush on Kyo? I can tell you that I didn't plan that at first but I like the idea so I'm going with it! Please review and read my other story "More Than I Thought I Was". It's about Ouran High School Host Club and is related to this story very much!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tohru: Umm…Hello. It's very nice to see all of you. I-I don't really know what I'm supposed to do.**

**Ayumi: It's the disclaimer Tohru. **

**Tohru: Oh! Yes of course! Lexlovesya doesn't own Fruits Baskets or anything related to it.**

**Lexlovesya: Now on to the story!**

_Chapter 6: Reunions and Revelations_

**Tohru's POV: **Tohru sat at her desk while the teacher handed out test to everyone in the class. She looked at the empty desk next to her and thought about the girl who normally occupied it. _Poor Ayumi-Chan. I hope she's alright._ She then thought about how the morning had gone.

**FLASHBACK: **Ayumi sat in bed while Shigure put a thermometer in her mouth and the others stood outside her door.

"Are you going to be okay Ayumi-Chan?" Tohru asked her.

"Of course she's going to be okay. She's only faking it so she can get out of the test today." Kyo said while he crossed his arms.

"The only one who would do such a thing is you, Stupid Cat." Yuki accused the orange-haired boy. The two immediately started arguing.

"Gure-nii, please get them out of here." Ayumi said weakly and then started to cough. Shigure pushed the boys out of the room and locked the door. He then came back to Ayumi's side and checked the thermometer.

"You have a fever Ayumi, which means no school for you today."

"Tohru-Chan? Will you please pick up my homework today?"

"Of course Ayumi-Chan!"

**END OF FLASHBACK: **_Hopefully by the time we get home Ayumi-Chan will be feeling better._

**Ayumi's POV:** "Thanks for going along with the whole 'sick' thing, Gure-nii." Ayumi said while she pulled on her boots. She had on black skinny jeans and a T-shirt that read "Panic! At the Disco," across the front.

"No problem, I remember what it was like to need a break from school."

"I should be back before the others. Try not to get into trouble while I'm gone."

"Will do." Ayumi walked all the way to the shopping district and sat at a table of a café. She listened to people's whispers and tried to suppress her laughter when they wondered if she was a model. _Because a model would defiantly be wearing a 20 dollar T-shirt and store bought jeans._ After a little while a boy with blond hair ran up to her followed by a teenager with black and white hair.

"Yumi-Chan!" The blond haired one said as Ayumi stood up and embraced him.

"Momiji-Kun!" She said at the same time. "It's so good to see you!"

"It's great to see you too!" Momiji rocked on his heels.

"You look good Ayumi. You haven't grown since the last time I saw you." The black and white haired boy said while he patted her on the head.

"And you Haru have grown very much since the last time I saw you. Please don't pat me on the head; I am older than you after all." She then embraced the boy. "It's really good to see you Haa-Kun!"

"Well come on let's get started!" Momiji said as he took Ayumi's hand and the three of them started walking around the district.

"So how'd you guys get out of going to school?"

"We didn't have to; there was no school today due to parent-teacher conferences."

"Lucky little middle schoolers." Ayumi grumbled underneath her breath. She looked at her two cousins and remembered how much she enjoyed being with them.

"Hey Momiji, why don't you buy us all some crepes?" Haru told the Rabbit of the Zodiac suddenly and gave him some money. The boy instantly ran off to a nearby stand.

"So what kind of wisdom do you have for me today Haa-kun?" Ayumi said as soon as Momiji left.

"Wisdom is such a complicated conversation starter. How about we start with me asking you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Are you still in love with Kyo?" Ayumi face palmed and then sighed.

"Do you really have to ask it that bluntly?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Well I love all of you very much."

"That's not what I asked."

"No but you already know the answer to your question. I wrote you everyday about this subject, remember?"

"You're not going to do anything about those feelings, are you Ayumi?"

"No …things are too complicated right now."

"You know Ayumi that the only one complicating things is you."

"You always take what I'm saying Haru and then you throw the truth in my face, but that's probably why you're my best friend." She looked up at him with a bright smile identical to the one he wore. Momiji came back with the crepes and the three sat down to enjoy their snack.

"So Yumi-Chan, what exactly happened while you were in America? We heard that when you came back you were really sick and that's why no one knew about it for a month." Momiji asked with a slightly worried look on his face.

"Well you guys know that I went to America to get treatment for my asthma. How it had gotten really bad."

"I remember how when the doctors told you to stop dancing. At least for a while." Momiji said.

"You didn't listen to them and continued to do it though." Haru added.

"Yeah and that's what made it worse. The place I would sneak off to dance at was full of irritants. So every time I went I would have an attack but I still didn't stop. Eventually this caused my lungs to scar up pretty bad."

"Is that why you had that super bad attack? The one where you collapsed on the floor and no matter what we did you couldn't breathe."

"Yeah that's why. If I had just listened I wouldn't have needed to go to the clinic at all."

"Dancing is who you are Ayumi, if someone asks you to give that up it's like asking to tear apart of yourself away."

"That's exactly how I feel Haru. Okay well I stayed at the clinic for a year and a half and then I left."

"Really? No one ever said anything about you being missing!"

"Because I wasn't missing. They knew where I was at all times. How do you think I was able to answer your letters?"

"Oh yeah." Momiji said a bit disappointed. "Well then where were you?"

"I was looking for Kana. I don't know what it was but I could feel that she lived somewhere near to where I was. I moved into a house owned by the Sohma's, did you know we have property in America, and every day I would wander the city and look for Kana in places I thought she would be. Eventually I got really sick from going out there in the rain and had to come back home." Ayumi didn't tell them that it was also because she found a newspaper article about her family members' deaths.

"What did you come down with?" Haru asked staring right at her eyes.

"Pneumonia."

"Of course. You really should learn to stay indoors when it's raining."

"Like you're one to talk! You once walked around outside in the rain for two hours Haa-Kun!"

"That was because I needed the fresh air."

"Whatever." Kana crossed her arms and started to pout. Momiji started giggling, Causing Ayumi to join him and Haru to smile. After walking around for a little bit Momiji suddenly grabbed Ayumi's hand and moved her far away from Haru.

"Momiji-Kun what's wrong? Why did we live Haa-Kun all alo-," Ayumi was interrupted by Momiji's kiss. She pushed the boy away and started blushing profusely. "Mo-Momiji-Kun!"

"I already know what you're going to say. You don't love me like that. I know what I did isn't going to change that either. I just had to let you know how I feel and kissing you seemed to be the best way. Ayumi you see me as a little brother now but in a few years when I'm all grown up and I look like a man I'm going to make you fall in love with me. That's a promise." Momiji left and went back to Haru as if nothing had happened. Ayumi followed and tried to act the same but failed miserably. Eventually the three relatives went their separate ways and Ayumi went home. She had just barely walked into the living room when Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki came home from school.

"Are you feeling better Ayumi-Chan?" Tohru asked while Yuki and Kyo looked at her with knowing expressions.

"Much thank you for asking. Is that my homework?" She asked indicating the stack of papers in Tohru's hand.

"Oh yes here you are." She handed her the papers and Ayumi ran back to her room before her cousins could question her sudden recovery. She laid down on her bed and thought about what her younger cousin had told her. _Maybe I will fall in love with him._ Was her last thought before she fell asleep.

**SOMEWHERE ON THE PLANET EARTH:**

A man sat in an office overlooking a vast city. On his desk were pictures arranged in two columns. One said "ZODIAC" and the other "ANGELS". Underneath the "ZODIAC" column were pictures of all the Zodiac members, including Kyo and under the "ANGELS" were a bunch of photos of random people, some with question marks on their faces. A knock sounded and the man answered in a deep voice.

"Enter." Two teenage boys walked in. Each had dark brown hair and they were about the same height. If not for the difference in color (blue and green), one would have been mistaken for the other.

"You wanted to see us father?" The blue eyed one said.

"Do you two remember the mission I gave you?"

"Yes father."

"Good. These are the ones assigned to you." He said handing each of them a photo from the "ANGEL" column. The green eyed boy seemed to freeze when he saw his photo. On the back was the name Kana Nightingale.

"Is there a problem my son?"

"No father."

"Good. Now go proceed with your mission." Both boys bowed and then left.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you guys enjoyed this insight in Ayumi's life. I think I'm going to show her interacting with all the members of the zodiac before I get into the cultural festival. Also I needed to introduce the creepy man who stalks the zodiac! Please review and read my other story More Than I Thought I Was.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I was working on my other story. I do not own Fruits Basket!**

_Chapter 7: First Impressions_

**Ayumi's POV: **Ayumi stared out the window of her class room and thought about the day she'd spent with her cousins and the kiss Momiji had given her. _He's right though. He won't be small and adorable forever and I should give him a chance when he's older. Maybe. _Ayumi heard the door open and looked when the girls in the class all screamed. The person that entered the classroom was a very attractive boy with dark brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. His eyes met Ayumi's and she looked away immediately.

"Class this is Daisuke Akiyama. He has just transferred here from America. Why don't you tell the class about yourself?"

"Well let's see. There isn't much for me to tell. Yes you have a question." Daisuke called on one of the Prince Yuki girls.

"Your last name is Akiyama, are you by any way related to the famous Hideki Akiyama?"

"Yes I am. Actually he's my father." Ayumi turned back towards him when he said this. _No way is the son of a major company owner attending this school! Especially with that fancy rich place not too far away. What was it called again, Ouran Academy or something like that? Why on earth would he come here? _Ayumi thought and then realized she was staring at him. Daisuke seemed to notice it too because he wore a stupid grin and stared right back at her. Ayumi felt an arm slide over her shoulder and turned to find it was Kyo and he was staring at Daisuke with a look close to hatred. She looked on her other side and realized Yuki was doing the same. _Talk about over protective._

{FASTFORWARDING}

**Tohru's POV: **Tohru, Uo, Hana, and Ayumi were eating lunch together when Daisuke walked up to them.

"You're Ayumi Sohma correct?"

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"I just wanted to introduce myself to you personally, I am Daisuke Akiyama."

"Yes I heard the introduction in class today. If you excuse me I have some business I need to attend to." With that Ayumi got up and left, with the other girls following. Tohru looked behind her and saw the surprised look on Daisuke's face. _I think he just wanted to talk to you Ayumi-Chan._ Tohru thought as she continued to follow her friend.

{FASTFORWARDING AGAIN}

**Ayumi's POV: **Ayumi was putting her stuff away when Daisuke came up to her and just stood there. Ayumi finished and tried to walk around him but he grabbed her wrist and made her face him.

"Will you please tell me what I did to upset you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Earlier when I tried to talk to you, you just walked away. Why?"

"I don't have time to deal with boys right now; especially pretty rich boys like you." He let her go and Ayumi started walking away again but what he said next made her stop.

"You think I'm pretty."

"What? No I don't."

"Yes you do, you just said I was pretty."

"Okay I said you were pretty, can I go now?"

"Wait what do I have to do to get you to like me?"

"Sing me a song in front of everyone, and then we'll talk." Ayumi said jokingly as she rolled her eyes and caught up to Tohru and her cousins.

"What took you so long?" Kyo asked as he watched Daisuke leave the classroom next.

"Just some business I had to handle."

"Do you need us to do anything for you Ayumi?" Yuki asked as he too watched Daisuke leave.

"No Yuki-Nii I have everything under control."

**Daisuke's POV: **Daisuke watched as Ayumi caught up to the other Sohmas and Tohru and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"A song huh? Well Sohma-Kun if it's a song you want it's a song you're going to get." He said to himself and then started whistling as he made his way to his limo.

{TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT DAY T SCHOOL}

**Ayumi's POV: **Ayumi pretended to listen to the teacher as she doodled on her notebook cover. Her eyes wandered to Daisuke's empty seat and she wondered about where he was. _Akiyama-San's not here. That's strange considering it's only his second day. Hope everything's okay. Wait why am I worrying about that guy? I should be relieved he won't be here to bother me. _Ayumi looked down at her notebook and blushed when she realized she'd written down Daisuke's name. She immediately began to erase it. _God what is wrong with me today?_ She thought as an announcement came over the intercom.

"Attention all students and staff, please make your way over to the auditorium for a special presentation. I repeat, please make your way to the auditorium for a special presentation. Thank you."

"Seriously? Okay class you heard the announcement. Line up and we'll head over there." The teacher said and then started grumbling under her breath.

"What do you think is going on Ayumi-Chan?" Tohru said as she took Ayumi's hand.

"No idea, let's just hope it last through the rest of the class. Can I borrow your notes later? I kind of zoned out."

"Of course you can."

"Whoa, Little Princess zoning out? That's unusual." One of the boys said as he ruffled Ayumi's hair.

"Hey don't do that! And I'm not a princess! I thought people had gotten over that nickname."

"Actually since you defended that girl from the Pri-Yuki fans, people see you more like a princess than before." Uo said and then patted Ayumi on the back when she bowed her head in depression. Suddenly a girl came up to Ayumi and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Umm Princess Ayumi, I never got a chance to thank you for standing up for me so here." She said as she pushed a bag into Ayumi's hand and then ran back to her friends. Ayumi opened the bag to see it was full of chocolate. She smiled brightly and then popped a piece in her mouth.

"Okay I think I can deal with being a princess." She said causing her friends to laugh. They entered the auditorium and took seats between Yuki and Kyo. "Hey you guys want some chocolate?"

"Where did you get chocolate?" Yuki looked at her with confusion.

"Someone gave it to me. Now quiet Yuki-Nii the presentation is about to start." Ayumi said teasingly. Yuki sighed and then looked at the stage as the principle walked on.

"Hello everyone and thank you for coming. Allow me to introduce the person responsible for this presentation today, Daisuke Akiyama."The Sohma's all took on a look of disbelief and Ayumi started to get a horrible feeling about this "presentation." _No way would he do it, he had to know I was joking. Right?_ Daisuke walked on stage followed by people with instruments and took the mic. Immediately girls started screaming about "Prince Daisuke."

"Hello everyone, I am going to perform a song along with my band, Summer Serenade, in honor of a girl I have met only recently." Daisuke said and Ayumi could swear she heard almost all the girls hold their breath. "Ayumi Sohma would you please come up here?" Ayumi cursed him and herself under her breath as everyone watched her make her way onstage. When she got onstage she stared daggers at him and he just laughed and whispered in her ear. "Do you think you could dance for us while we sing?" Ayumi stared at him with surprise and was about to refuse when the band started to play and she couldn't resist.

Lost in stereo, lost in stereo  
Lost in stereo, lost in stereo

She works for the weekend  
Mixtape of her favorite bands  
Tearin' up the radio  
Lost in the stereo's sound

She's trouble in a tank top  
Pretty little time bomb, blowin' up  
Take you down, living in the radio  
Lost in the stereo's sound

She's dancing alone  
I'm ready to go but she's so  
Lost in stereo, lost in stereo  
She's out of control, so beautiful  
In stereo, lost in stereo

And I've been waiting for so long  
But she'll never know  
I'm losing hope 'cause she's so  
Lost in stereo, lost in stereo  
Lost in stereo, lost in stereo

Shake down on a Saturday  
Sit back, gotta catch my breath  
'Cause every time I see her  
I know she's gonna take it back somehow

Tattoos and a switchblade attitude  
Snakebite heart with a bubblegum smile  
Sex in stereo, don't turn the radio dial

She's dancing alone  
I'm ready to go but she's so  
Lost in stereo, lost in stereo  
She's out of control, so beautiful  
In stereo, lost in stereo

And I've been waiting for so long  
But she'll never know  
I'm losing hope 'cause she's so  
Lost in stereo, lost in stereo

And I'm just like cellophane  
'Cause she sees right through me  
I know she's glitter and gold  
And that's just the price I pay  
When I don't even know her name  
She's slipping away

She works for the weekend  
Mixtape of her favorite bands  
Tearin' up the radio  
Lost in the stereo's sound

She's dancing alone  
I'm ready to go but she's so  
Lost in stereo, lost in stereo  
She's out of control, so beautiful  
In stereo, lost in stereo

And I've been waiting for so long  
But she'll never know  
I'm losing hope 'cause she's so  
Lost in stereo, lost in stereo

She's dancing alone  
I'm ready to go but she's so  
Lost in stereo, lost in stereo  
She's out of control, so beautiful  
In stereo, lost in stereo

And I've been waiting for so long  
But she'll never know  
I'm losing hope 'cause she's so  
Lost in stereo, lost in stereo

Ayumi and Daisuke stopped and faced each other breathing heavily. She heard the crowd in the background calling their names and couldn't help but smile at the boy.

"How'd you know I could dance?"

"I guessed. Now are we friends or not?"

"I think we can be friends." Ayumi said and then walked offstage.

**Author's Note: Woo-Hoo chapter 7! Well I hope you guys liked it! I have to say that I personally enjoy Daisuke at the moment. Tell me what you think! The song was Lost In Stereo by All Time Low. I love them very much so I'll put their songs in often. See you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! I don't own Fruits Basket. Now on to the story!**

_Chapter 8: Plans Made_

**Kyo's POV: **Ayumi took a deep breath as she watched that autumn leaves slowly falling to the ground. "I love the fall!"

"Only because your birthday is in the fall, you wouldn't love it otherwise." Kyo said as he pulled a leaf from her hair. The two of them were on their way to the market for dinner supplies.

"That's not true. I would love it even if I was born in the spring. It's such a great time Kyo-Nii."

"Yeah whatever. What do you want for your birthday anyway?"

"I…want…a… I don't know! I tell you this every year Kyo-Nii, I can't think of anything when you ask!"

"I'll just buy you a gift card then."

"Don't tell me what you're getting me! It ruins the surprise."

"You make things so difficult. Have you told Tohru when your birthday is?"

"No but I'm pretty sure Gure-Nii will handle that. Oh look at all the Halloween costumes! Can we go inside?"

"It's just a waste of time."

"PLEASE?"

"Fine but we're not getting anything."

"Screw that! I'm so buying a costume from here!"

"Ayumi!" Kyo said as he followed her inside. _Damn. Why can't she ever listen? More importantly why can't I ever tell her "no?" _ Kyo watched Ayumi pull out about ten costumes and laughed when she almost fell over. _Probably because she's just so cute. What should I get her for her birthday? _He thought as she came out of a dressing room dressed as a nurse.

**Tohru's POV: **"Ayumi-Chan's birthday is next week?" Tohru said stunned.

"Yes and she probably won't say anything either. Ayumi tends not to make a big deal about her birthday." Shigure said as he read a newspaper.

"But she always makes a big deal out of everyone else's birthdays. Which reminds me, when is your birthday Honda-Kun?" Yuki asked.

"Not for a while. Oh we have to plan something for Ayumi-Chan!"

"I agree completely Tohru! Good thing she's out with Kyo, she'll probably drag him into a costume store and spend at least two hours there. That gives us time to plan."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Yuki mumbled. _We'll make this the best birthday Ayumi-Chan ever had!_

TIME SKIP (_Italicized words are English)_

**Ayumi's POV: **_"Really your birthday's in three days? How old are you turning?"_ Daisuke asked her. They were sitting next to each other waiting for class to start.

"_I'll be 16." _Ayumi said a little embarrassed and Daisuke started to laugh.

"_Really? So you're the baby of the class, how cute." _ He patted her head and Ayumi blushed.

"Can you two not speak in English? This is Japan after all." Kyo said in an irritated voice as he glared daggers at Daisuke.

"_I don't think your cousin likes me very much. Scratch that, I think he hates me."_

"_He's just a little over protective of me that's all." _

"_Yeah sure. Why do you want for your birthday?"_

"_Why does everyone ask me that? I can't come up with something on that spot!"_

"_Well I guess I can find something out on my own." _Daisuke said as he walked towards his seat. The teacher was calling the class to order and Ayumi was already counting down the minutes till class was over. _It's going to be a long day. _Ayumi sighed and started to doodle in her notebook.

**Tohru's POV: **Tohru handed Uo and Hana invitations to Ayumi's surprise birthday party and then spoke in a whisper. "Ayumi-Chan can't know anything about it."

"We know Tohru; it is a _surprise_ birthday party." Uo said with a grin.

"It's so cute that you reminded us though." Hana added as she patted Tohru's head.

"Oh right I forgot it said it on there. Do you know where Akiyama-Kun is?"

"I think he's with Ayumi, why is he invited too?"

"Yes, he and Ayumi-Chan have been so close lately. Also when I told Shigure-Kun about how well his band played he suggested we hire them for the music."

"Who else is coming to this thing?"

"I think the some of the Sohma's are coming and whoever else Shigure-Kun invites."

"There's Band Boy now." Uo sad as Daisuke came walking down the hallway.

"Akiyama-Kun! I need to give you something!" Tohru said as she ran towards him.

"What is it Honda-San?"

"An invitation to Ayumi-Chan's birthday party. It's a surprise though!"

"Okay, I'll be there. Would it be okay if my brother came?"

"Uh yes. I think that would be fine. Do you think your band could play at the party?"

"Definitely." He said and then walked away. _So far so good. _Tohru thought as she walked back to her friends.

TIME SKIP

**Daisuke's POV: **Daisuke walked into his mansion and was immediately tackled to the floor. He looked up and saw a face that was almost completely identical to his own except for the green eyes.

"Really Kurisu? Do you have nothing better to do then ambush me?" Daisuke said as he did a move that switched their positions, now Daisuke was looking down and Kurisu was looking up.

"Considering that I can" go to school until after Halloween, no I really don't." Kurisu pushed Daisuke off of him and then got p and stretched. "So how's your mission going?"

"Well considering I was just invited to Ayumi's birthday party I'd say it's going well."

"That's right, her birthday is coming up." Kurisu said in a way that told Daisuke he wasn't talking about Ayumi.

"Hey I know you miss her but you'll be seeing her again soon. She'll probably smack you across the face but…"

"I'd deserve it the way I treated her." Kurisu said and then started to leave when Daisuke spoke again.

"Oh yeah before I forget you're coming with me to Ayumi's party."

"Say what?"

TIME SKIP AGAIN

**Ayumi's POV: **Ayumi sighed as she walked toward Shigure's house carrying a bunch of groceries. She'd been out for hours collecting things from the most random of places and was ready to pass out.

"They could have sent someone to come with me; this stuff is kind of heavy." She mumbled to herself as she opened the door. "Why is it so dark in here?" She said as she flipped on the lights and…

"SURPRISE!" A ton of people said and Ayumi dropped all of the groceries and screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" She yelled at the everyone. There was an awkward silence and then someone started laughing. Ayumi looked around and saw it was Daisuke. Her eyes narrowed as she walked towards him. "You think this is funny Pretty boy?"

"You should have seen your face! It was the greatest thing ever!" Daisuke said between laughs. Ayumi stared at him angrily for a minute but then started laughing with him. Everyone took that as a sign that things were okay and started socializing. Tohru walked up to Ayumi then and bowed her head in apology.

"I'm sorry Ayumi-Chan; we shouldn't have thrown you a party without your permission."

"Relax Tohru-Chan you did nothing wrong. Besides I've always wanted a surprise party." She said and then hugged her friend. When Ayumi pulled away she looked around and saw that she didn't know most of the people. "Let me guess, Shigure made the invitation list."

"Um yes." Tohru said a little exasperated looking.

"Hey Ayumi I want you to meet someone." Daisuke said as he pulled her towards a boy who looked almost exactly like him. The only difference was eye color. "This is my brother Kurisu; he's a year older than us and will be attending Ouran next month." Ayumi smiled and then bowed her head.

"It's an honor to meet you Akiyama-Senpai." She straightened up and waited for a response but the older boy just stared at her with a pained expression on his face. Daisuke punched his brother in the arm and whispered something into his ear. Kurisu blinked and then smiled like nothing happened.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Sohma-Kun, my brother has sad many good things about you. Now if you excuse me I think I will get something to drink." He bowed and walked away. _Well that was weird._

"Don't take my brother's actions personally; it's just that you look very much like the girl he was in love with and well they're no longer together."

"Oh I see. What happened?"

"It's kind of a long story, is there someplace we could go to have more privacy?"

"Sure follow me." Ayumi led him to her room and closed the door. She sat on her bed and patted the space next to her. Daisuke sat in a chair instead and then took a deep breath.

"It all started two summers ago when my brother and I decided to start a band…"

**Author's note: I'm sooooo sorry I haven't been updating more. Between my other story and school I just can't seem to find time to work on it. I will try to do better though. If you ever feel like you want something to read feel free to check out my story More Than I Thought I Was which is about Ayumi's twin, Kana. See you guys next time where we find out why Kurisu is so sad.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back! I apologize to anyone who is dying to know the story of Daisuke's brother Kurisu. Well here's the next chapter.**

_Chapter 9: Story time_

**Daisuke's POV: **Daisuke sat in a chair and then took a deep breath. "It all started two summers ago when my brother and I decided to start a band. We got together with our friend Rick and formed the Summer Serenade; I was guitar, Rick was drums and Kurisu was base. All three of us could play the other's instruments as well as sing so we would switch around. That got really difficult when we wanted to play more difficult songs so we decided to hold auditions for a fourth band mate."

FLASHBACK

Daisuke, Kurisu, and Rick sat in Rick's garage as another person who had no musical talent auditioned. Kurisu stood up and interrupted the girl's singing and turned her down gently.

"Miss your particular….style isn't what we're looking for. I'm sorry." The girl nodded sadly and then left. Kurisu sat back down with a sigh. "I think it was a bad idea to put our pictures on the posters."

"You think Kurisu? The only one's auditioning are girls! I refuse to listen to anymore of these lovesick women sing love songs!" Rick declared and started to stand up when another girl walked into the garage. Rick stood still and stared at her along with Kurisu. The girl was drop dead gorgeous with long brown hair and side swept bangs. She wore a cherry red skirt, a white blouse, and carried a keyboard. She looked around and then spoke in a sweet voice.

"Are you three Rick, Derek and Chris?"

FLASHBACK BREAK FOR EXPLAINATION

"Kurisu and I had come up with aliases so we could perform and earn fans because of our music and not our father's success. We took the names Derek and Chris Wright."

RETURN TO FLASHBACK

Kurisu was the first to speak.

"Yes we are. Nice to meet you Miss…"

"Fontaine. Ange Fontaine." Rick chose this time to enter the conversation.

"I see you play the keyboard Miss Fontaine. We haven't seen anyone do that."

"Call me Ange. I play lots of instruments actually and I also sing." Rick's smile faltered a little bit when she said that and Daisuke knew what he was thinking because he felt the same. _God not another love song!_ Daisuke ran up to the others to try to spare them of the pain.

"Well I'm sure whatever it is you planned to sing is lovely but we really have somewhere else to be." Ange placed a finger on his lips stopping him in his tracks. She looked up at him with chocolate brown eyes filled with sadness and whispered, "Please give me a chance." Daisuke felt guilty for trying to get rid of her and nodded with an apologetic smile. Kurisu took her hand making her blush and sat her down while Rick set up her keyboard. The three boys retook their seats and awaited the torture. She smiled sheepishly.

"I'm going to sing one of my favorite songs. It would sound better if I could play all the instruments at the same time. Please just bare with me." She then took a deep breath as she pressed a few buttons on her keyboard and began playing. Daisuke sat up straighter when he recognized the song she was performing. He felt his mouth drop open when she sang.

**I'm coming apart at the seams**  
**Pitching myself for leads in other people's dreams**  
**Now buzz, buzz, buzz**  
**Doc, there's a hole where something was**  
**Doc, there's a hole where something was**

(Daisuke ran to his guitar and started playing while Rick ran to his drums and Kurisu to his base. Ange looked at them with surprise. She then smiled while standing up and continuing the song.)

**Fell outta bed, butterfly bandage, but don't worry**  
**You'll never remember, your head is far too blurry**  
**Put him in the back of a squad car, restrain that man**  
**He needs his head put through a cat scan**  
**Hey editor, I'm undeniable, hey doctor, I'm certifiable**  
**I'm a loose bolt of a complete machine**  
**What a match, I'm half doomed and you're semi sweet**

**So boycott love, detox just to retox**  
**And I'd promise you anything for another shot at life**  
**Imperfect boys with their perfect lives**  
**Nobody wants to hear you sing about tragedy**

**Little girl, you got me staring odd**  
**Or was that just a telescopic camera nod?**  
**P-p-painted dolls in highway truck stop stalls**  
**Lot lizard scales cool your nightlife moods**  
**All the rookies leave your badge and your God on the desk**  
**When you leave the room**  
**I'm a loose bolt of a complete machine**  
**What a match, I'm half doomed and you're semi sweet**

**Boycott love, detox just to retox**  
**And I'd promise you anything for another shot at life**  
**Imperfect boys with their perfect lives**  
**Nobody wants to hear you sing about tragedy**

**Detox just to retox, detox just to retox**  
**Detox just to retox, detox just to retox**  
**Detox just to retox, detox just to retox (So boycott love)**  
**Detox just to retox, detox just to retox(Boycott love)**

**So boycott love, detox just to retox**  
**And I'd promise you anything for another shot at life**  
**Imperfect boys with their perfect lives**  
**Nobody wants to hear you sing about tragedy(Wants to hear you sing)**  
**Nobody wants to hear you sing about tragedy(Wants to hear you sing about tragedy)**

They finished the final notes and then cheered about how great they'd sounded.

END FLASHBACK

"After that Ange joined the band. It was great because she brought a whole new sound with the different instruments she could play. After being with us for a year she and Kurisu started dating. I wasn't bothered because I never felt that way about her to begin with and Rick grew to love her as a sister. They were obviously in love and seemed like the perfect couple; I thought absolutely nothing could pull them apart. Then came the day our father told Kurisu that he had to marry the granddaughter of a business partner."

"That's terrible! Kurisu was in love with Ange no way would he leave her for some rich girl because your dad said so!" Ayumi interrupted.

"Ayumi I know that to most people that the choice is a simple one but please understand that our family isn't normal. Kurisu and I value our father very much and would do nearly anything he told us too. Kurisu accepted the arrangement and broke up with Ange. Now don't give that look. It was very hard on Kurisu and he thought about it for a whole month before agreeing and is still heartbroken about what he did." Ayumi gave him a questioning look and Daisuke knew he would have to explain farther. "The thing about Ange was that if he explained the situation she would forgive him and then never move on. She would love him forever, that's just the kind of girl she was. He knew that he couldn't keep her heart when he was promised to another so he came up with an idea to break up with her in such a horrible way she would feel nothing but hate for him."

NEW FLASHBACK

Daisuke, Ange and Rick walked into the garage for rehearsal. They turned on the lights and saw Kurisu there making out with some girl. They pulled away quickly from each other and Daisuke saw nothing but red. He started walking towards his brother but felt a small hand grab on to his arm. He looked down at Ange who just shook her head "no" at him. He looked at Rick who she was also holding and the two of them sighed and walked into Rick's house followed by the girl Kurisu had been caught with. They glared at her while they waited for either Kurisu or Ange to come out. 10 minutes passed and Ange ran out of the house with tears running down her face. They tried to stop her but it was no use, she was gone. Kurisu came in next and didn't say a word to either of the boys but walked up to the girl and gave her a stack of bills which she accepted with a smile and then left. Daisuke understood immediately what had taken place and walked up to his brother to enclose him in a hug.

END FLASHBACK

"I never knew what they said to each other that day. We never saw Ange again and Kurisu quit the band, not finding joy in music anymore. Rick and I continued and found new members; actually we've gone through about twenty 'new members' to tell the truth."

"Why so many?"

"Well we just haven't found the right match I guess, plus nothing can compare to what we had before."

**Kyo's POV: **Kyo looked around the room for Ayumi to give the girl her present. He pulled aside the passing Tohru and asked if she'd seen the girl.

"Oh yes Ayumi-Chan just went into her room with Akiyama-San."

"What? She's alone with that creep?" Kyo said and then ran towards Ayumi's room.

**Ayumi's POV: **Ayumi watched Daisuke as he bowed his head and couldn't' help but blush when she realized how handsome he was. Before she knew what she was doing Ayumi had closed the gap between them and her face was merely centimeters away from Daisuke's. The boy blushed when he noticed her but didn't move. Instead his eyes grew soft and he gave a soft sigh.

"Ayumi you should probably know something about me." He whispered.

"What?" She felt her face grow warm as he leaned towards her ear.

**Kyo's POV: **Kyo barged into Ayumi's room in time to see Daisuke pulling away from a blushing and shocked Ayumi. He guessed what the boy had just done and felt himself fill with rage.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" He yelled and then tried to pounce on Daisuke but Ayumi got in the way and he landed on top of her instead.

"Kyo stop! He didn't do anything!

"Then what the hell did I walk in on?"

"I was just telling her something." Daisuke defended.

"What could you possibly be telling her that you had to be so close?" Daisuke looked away.

"Dai-Kun? It's okay you don't have to feel ashamed. Nothing is wrong with it."

"What are you talking about?" Kyo asked angrily.

"None of your god damned business!" Ayumi said and then her eyes grew wide and she blushed. "Ummm… can you get off of me now?" Kyo's own face grew red and he immediately came off the girl. He then walked towards the door and closed it.

"Okay nobody is leaving this room until someone explains what rich boy here told you."

"You have no right to that! This is m-," Ayumi was interrupted by Daisuke.

"It's okay Ayumi, I'll tell him. He'll never leave us alone if I don't." Daisuke walked up to Kyo and then took a deep breath. "I'm gay."

**Author's Note: Okay honestly did anyone see that coming? Probably not because I just decided it right now. Tell me what you guys think and if you have an idea of who you want Daisuke to end up with let me know. I might not agree but I'm curious. Well, see you guys next time! The song is The Disloyal Order Of Water Buffaloes by Fall Out Boy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my beloved readers! I am totally addicted to Supernatural right now but I'm only on episode 11 of the first season so for those of you who are way ahead of me NO SPOILERS! Now on with the story!**

_Chapter 10: Things Revealed_

**Ayumi's POV: **Kyo stood with his mouth agape; a look of shock and discomfort dressing his face. Ayumi glared at him before speaking.

"Kyo-Nii, I love you but if you start acting homophobic we are gonna have some serious problems." Kyo immediately closed his mouth and mumbled something that Ayumi chose to ignore. Instead she grabbed Daisuke's hand with a gentle smile. "How many people know Dai-Kun?"

"Well besides you two Kurisu, Rick, and Ka- I mean Ange." Ayumi was about to ask what he was going to say instead of Ange but was interrupted by Kyo.

"I need to talk to Ayumi in private so get out." He said while opening the door. Daisuke looked shocked at first but then shrugged and said something about having to set up. He left and closed the door behind him. Ayumi glared up at Kyo. "What?"

"You didn't have to be so rude! And why did you freak out about Daisuke and me anyways? Even if he wasn't gay and had kissed me you have no right to be upset. I'm 16 Kyo, and I don't need your permission to have a boyfriend!" She said angrily. Kyo looked surprised and then let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry okay but you have to understand that I've already lost one girl who was important to me and I don't want to lose another." He said and blushed when he realized what he said. Ayumi's eyes grew wide as she understood what he was talking about.

"This is about that girl you'd all become friends with while I was gone, the one who disappeared a few months ago right? Haru wrote to me about her, what was her name?"

"Kai Sasigawa. She'd learned about the secret and became our friend and apparently Tohru's as well. She's actually part of the reason I left to train because I plan on finding her and if she's in any trouble well I want to be able to help her."

"Was she really that important to you, that now you're afraid I'll disappear too?"

"Ayumi, I fell in love with her." Ayumi felt her heart snap at this confession but didn't let it show, just kept the same sympathetic expression. "You're the only one I've ever told that too."

"You have some competition you know, Haa-Kun's in love with her too." She blurted out without thinking and kicked herself mentally.

"I figured as much. I'm also not surprised he told you. Anyways do you understand now why I get upset when you're with other boys? I really do love you Ayumi and I don't want you to get hurt."

"I understand Kyo-Nii and I love you too." _So much more than you'll ever know. _"Do you want me to help you search for Kai?"

"Honestly I don't even know where to start looking so I'd kind of like to start by myself but thanks for the offer. Oh I almost forgot here." He said pulling out a box from his pocket and handing it to her. She opened it and gasped when she saw what was inside. It was a silver chained necklace with silver angel wings decorated with diamonds; it must have cost a fortune.

"Kyo you shouldn't have."

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! Thank you so much!"

"Happy Birthday Mi-mi." He said using her old nickname and giving her a hug.

"How sweet! I don't think I've seen you two like this since you were little kids!" Shigure said from the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing in here Shigure?"

"Yeah way to ruin the moment Gure-Nii." Ayumi said but she was still smiling.

"Oh I'm sorry but I just couldn't wait to give _my _guardian angel my gift for her." He said with a smile, emphasizing the fact that she was his angel. Kyo grumbled but left the room anyways. Shigure closed the door and walked towards Ayumi a small box in his hands. "How rude of Kyo. He buys you a necklace then doesn't help you put it on. Oh well it's better for my gift that he didn't."

"What do you mean Gure-Nii?"

"It is tradition that on a known angel's 16 birthday they are given a pendant of their zodiac animal from their zodiac animal. So here you are my dear." He said opening the small box and lifting a small pendant of a dog out of it. "May I?" He said pointing to Kyo's gift. Ayumi held it out towards him and he lifted it from its box. He then threaded the chain threw the dog pendant and held it up for Ayumi to see. She smiled when she saw the way it rested between the wings.

"Perfect." She said happily. She then turned around so Shigure could put it on for her. She gave a small gasp as the pendant gave off a slight glow when it touched her skin and she felt as though a part of her that was missing had returned. The glow dissolved and she turned to Shigure with surprised eyes. "What just happened?"

"The pendant is said to be made from a feather off the angel and so when it reunites it gives them a bit more power. Your abilities should work better now."

"Oh, that makes sense I guess. Thank you Gure-Nii!" She said and then gave the older male a hug.

"No problem! Now how about we join the others? I believe that friend of yours is about to perform for you."

"Alright." Ayumi said taking his hand and the two off them walked from her room to the outside. All the guests had gathered out there and Ayumi joined Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Uo, and Hana as they stood closes to the stage.

Daisuke stood on a portable stage with the rest of his band members and spoke into a microphone. "This song goes out to a very special friend of mine! Happy Birthday Ayumi!"

So no one told you life was gonna be this way  
Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but

I'll be there for you  
(When the rain starts to pour)  
I'll be there for you  
(Like I've been there before)  
I'll be there for you  
('Cause you're there for me too)

You're still in bed at ten and work began at eight  
You've burned your breakfast, so far things are going great  
Your mother warned you there'd be days like these  
But she didn't tell you when the world has brought you down to your knees and

I'll be there for you  
(When the rain starts to pour)  
I'll be there for you  
(Like I've been there before)  
I'll be there for you  
('Cause you're there for me too)

No one could ever know me  
No one could ever see me  
Seems you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me  
Someone to face the day with, make it through all the rest with  
Someone I'll always laugh with  
Even at my worst, I'm best with you, Yeah!

It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year

I'll be there for you  
(When the rain starts to pour)  
I'll be there for you  
(Like I've been there before)  
I'll be there for you  
('Cause you're there for me too)

I'll be there for you  
(When the rain starts to pour)  
I'll be there for you  
(Like I've been there before)  
I'll be there for you  
('Cause you're there for me too)

Everyone cheered and Ayumi ran onstage to give the boy a hug. She took the microphone from him and spoke to everyone.

"Thank you all so much for coming! Now who wants some cake?" Everyone cheered again and made their way back inside.

{LATER THAT NIGHT}

Ayumi sat on her bed and admired the gifts she'd been given: a charm bracelet from Yuki, several pairs of earrings from Uo and Hana, hair ribbons from Tohru, and a small stuffed dog from Daisuke. She'd gotten other things from Shigure's random guests as well but these were the ones she really cared about. She walked towards her vanity and started to place the new accessories in their rightful places when a small black box caught her eye. She sighed and lifted it up taking off the lid in the process. Inside was a gold locket with the name Kana engraved on the front.

"Some day I will give this to you I promise, Happy Birthday sis. Wherever you are I hope you're happy." She then closed the lid slowly and started to look at the moon outside her window.

**Daisuke's POV: **Daisuke was getting ready for bed when his older brother walked in his room suddenly ad stood by the door.

"Can I help you?"

"You were in Ayumi's room for a long time, what were you two talking about?"

"I told her the story of you and 'Ange.'" Daisuke said using his fingers to indicate quotes.

"You WHAT? Are you trying to let her find out about Ka-,"

"Relax would you? I used the alias she gave us when she auditioned and I didn't tell her the complete story either. I am just aware of Father's orders as you; those two must not meet each other, not yet anyways."

"Alright I'll trust you're judgment with this one but please be careful. One slip and she'll know that Ange is really,"

"Kana. I know what I'm doing here Kurisu. You just worry about yourself." _Because when Kana sees you in a few weeks you sure as hell are going to be sore for awhile. _

**Author's Note: How'd you guys like that ending? I'd say more but my other story is calling to me so see you next time! Remember to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow. I left this story for a really long time. I'm sorry! I'm back now! **

_Chapter 11: Meeting New Friends_

**Ayumi's POV: **"Ayumi hurry up! We're going to be late!" Yuki called from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" She said grabbing her bag and her necklace. She met Yuki and Tohru downstairs and held up her necklace to him. "Can you help me put it on?" He nodded and motioned for her to turn around. She smiled when she saw the wings and dog resting on her chest. Even though she only had it for a day, she already knew she'd never go anywhere without it.

"All set! Let's go!" She called cheerily grabbing onto Yuki's and Tohru's hand. Unsurprisingly, Kyo had left without them.

{TIME SKIP}

"DAISUKE!" Ayumi yelled as she jumped onto her friend.

"It's good to see you too Ayumi." He laughed and then patted her head. She was about to say something when she heard laughter from behind them. She turned to see a boy who was taller than Daisuke with short black hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. He was wearing his uniform the same way Kyo did.

"Ayumi this is my friend Rick Castalia." He says smiling. "Rick this is Ayumi Sohma."

"It's a pleasure to meet the famed Ayumi I have heard so much about."

"I've heard some pretty nice things about you too." Ayumi smiled while taking his hand. "So I take it you'll be attending school with us?"

"Yup. I finally convinced my parents to let me move in with the Akiyama's. After all, we need to get as much of the original band back together as possible." He said wrapping an arm around Daisuke.

"What do you mean?" Ayumi looked back and forth between the boys.

"Remember what I told you about Kurisu and Ange?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes, of course."

"Well it turns out Ange is who Kurisu is engaged to." Ayumi screamed and jumped up and down.

"That's so wonderful! Now they can be together!"

"Yeah there's just one problem." Rick ran his hand through his hair.

"She doesn't know she's engaged to Kurisu and she probably hates him anyways." Daisuke sighed.

"That's two problems." Ayumi said calming down. "Ohhh. What is he gonna do?"

"Well after Halloween, he's gonna go tell her she's marrying him." Daisuke started.

"Then he's gonna win her over, somehow." Rick smiled. "Don't worry, he'll make things right. What those two had is a once in a lifetime thing. It doesn't just go away."

"I hope you're right." Ayumi sighed as the bell rang. "Well time for class. See you later Rick." Ayumi said skipping off. "You coming?" She asked Daisuke.

**Daisuke's POV: **"I'll catch up with you later. I need to help Rick find his classroom."

"Ok but hurry up or you'll be late." Ayumi said before leaving the two boys alone.

"It's weird how much they look alike." Rick said when she was out of earshot.

"They're twins. What did you expect?"

"I guess you're right. Ayumi's a lot girlier though." Rick said laughing. "She's more affectionate too."

"Definitely." Daisuke said grinning.

"The only thing I don't get is why we can't tell her we know Kana?" Rick said walking towards his room.

"Because Kurisu needs to win Kana back, and bringing her Ayumi might help with that."

"OK I understand that. The only thing is Ayumi's sure gonna be pissed when she finds out we knew her sister the whole time."

"Yeah but that's something we can deal with later." Daisuke said as Rick entered his room. Daisuke stood for a moment lost in thought. _I really hope Father knows what he's doing. _

**Ayumi's POV: **Ayumi stretched her back before getting out of her seat. "Finally school is over. Time to go home!" She skipped over to Kyo. "Hey what are you doing today?"

"Nothing special. Why?" Kyo looked down at his cousin.

"Because I think you and I should go out to eat. I mean since Tohru has to work, Shigure's hiding from his editor, and Yuki has a student council meeting. What do you say?"

"I guess we can go someplace. What'd you have in mind?" Ayumi smiled deviously at her cousin.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

**Well I know this chapter is short but hey, it's something. Hope you guys liked it even though it was basically a filler. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
